


when you're on the clock and your boss tries to flirt with you...

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course Jeremy is the one to put his safety on the line while Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Matt and Geoff) heckle him from the safety of the penthouse.This could be a lot worse if he didn't love them already.
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 25





	when you're on the clock and your boss tries to flirt with you...

Geoff thought that a simple reconnaissance mission was exactly what the three of them needed. Which meant that Jeremy would be crawling through a vent of some glass and chrome building while Matt sat in front of his security screen set up with Geoff heckling him from behind.

So Jeremy’s set up on the roof of a tall building. Jack flew by to drop him so he could parachute him in. Once he’s set up and his got his ear piece in, the first thing he hears is Matt.

“This isn’t what people would call a normal date night, you know. Usually that involves, like, dinner at a fancy restaurant. I’ll even take a movie date.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have money for all that fancy stuff. Why do you think I’m sending Jeremy out? To fill the coffers.” There’s some munching on the other end, and that’s probably Geoff and that isn’t going to get irritating at _all._

“Okay, lovebirds,” Jeremy says, voice loud and clear to get their attention. “I’m on the roof. Where do I go?”

“Access the door,” Matt says. “Go down to the second floor. Door’s open there and you should be able to access the elevator from there.”

Jeremy moves to the door, and Matt returns to the previous matter at hand in their conversation.

“How do you not have any money?” he asks. “You’re like the top dog in this city.”

“I’d prefer the big cheese but that’s fine,” Geoff says. More munching. “And if you must ask, I lost my credit card and I’m too lazy to go to the bank to either withdraw cash or ask for a new card. But why do I always have to pay for things? That’s sexist.”

“How is that sexist?”

“It’s sexist in assuming that because I’m old I gotta pay for it.”

“That’s not sexist. That’s the age version of sexist.”

“Still. Why can’t one of you guys pay for once? I want to feel like the pretty girl on the block for once.”

“I would but my money’s tied up in Marvel Puzzle Quest right now.”

_“Oh, Matt.”_

_“Yeah.”_

As much as Jeremy enjoys their banter, he needs to focus on the task at hand. He has to get to the CEO’s office, download some files, and get out without the guards or security alarms going off. It’s a good filler noise as Jeremy heads down the stairs two floors and get to the elevator. From there he’ll have to go down manually and that’s the hard part.

He enters the elevator and jumps up through the access panel in the roof of it. From there he sets up his suspension kit on the opposite elevator’s wire track and jumps to the wires. He slides gently down until he gets to the middle of the building. Trusting the kit to keep him suspended, he works on prying on the doors just enough to get a mirror out and check the halls for any guards. There are none.

“Matt, any alarms I should be aware of?” he asks.

“What? Oh, yeah, door alarm to the office. Hallway is clear. Geoff, don’t eat while leaning over my equipment. You’re going to get crumbs over everything.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure that’s not the worst that’s ever been done in here.” He makes a vulgar sound and laughs.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Matt mutters.

“Talking about former exploits in the office isn’t exactly helping me concentrate,” Jeremy whispers into the mike. He hauls himself up through the elevator doors and turns town his ear piece volume so he can focus more on listening for the approach of guards.

He gets to the CEO’s office doors and sees the security panel. He pops the front piece off of it and brings out a scrambling device. He plugs it into all the right ports and sets to try to find the right frequency. When the lights turn green, he cleans everything up, sets everything back the way it should be, and enters the office.

He goes in front of the computer and crouches down. “So, Matt, all I have to do is inject the thumb drive?”

“When have I ever led you wrong?” Matt says.

“You want it chronologically or alphabetically?” Geoff comments and laughs.

“You know what—“

“Got it,” Jeremy says. He hears them play fight on the other end as he sticks the thumb drive into the computer and lets the program go to work in discovering the password and granting Jeremy access to the files. Once he has everything, he powers down the computer once more and leaves.

All he has to do now is leave through a back entrance and make it back home without being caught. Easy considering all the other things he’s done tonight.

When he makes it out back to where he stashed his motorbike the previous night, he presses his hand to the ear piece and says, “Guys, I’m out of here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Hurry back and take Geoff off my hands,” Matt says.

“You got it, babe.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Where’s my term of endearment?” Geoff asks.

“You don’t get a term of endearment because you’re a nuisance right now.”

“Jeremy,” Geoff whines. “Matt’s bullying me.”

“Not my problem. Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

He takes out his ear piece and tucks it away carefully, pulls on his helmet, and revs up his bike. The two of them are still in the office when Jeremy finally arrives back home. Geoff has his legs propped up on the edge of Matt’s desk and Matt has moved onto a game to wait out the time until Jeremy arrives.

“Hey,” Jeremy says, catching Matt’s attention before tossing him the thumb drive.

“Sweet,” he says. “Thanks.”

Jeremy comes up behind Geoff and wraps his arms around his shoulder. “Are you being a bother?”

“No,” Geoff says, pulling his feet down off the desk. “Matt just won’t put out no matter how many times I throw myself at him.”

“If you call all of that flirting,” Matt says with a hand gesture to point at all of Geoff, “then I’d take some tips from some self-help books.”

“I know you’re all about the badly acted porn, _Matthew._ ”

“That’s not even my full name. It’s Mattias.”

_“No it’s not, Matt.”_

“Is this what you guys have been up to all night?” Jeremy asks, pressing his face into Geoff’s neck, waiting until Matt’s finished with his work so Jeremy can drape himself over him.

“Mostly,” Geoff says.

“One hundred percent. What did you expect when you leave us in a room together?”

“If it were any other people, there’d be a lot fewer clothes involved,” Jeremy says.

When Matt’s finished his work, they retire to the larger living room and laze around the furniture, all dog piled together with Jeremy firmly in the middle. Like he’d rather be any place else.


End file.
